


Indulgence

by paynesgrey



Category: Tower Prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: In a dangerous moment, Suki makes some promises to herself.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the "detail" prompt for [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Suki promised that if they got out of this situation alive she’d make some changes to her life.

For starters, whenever Ian came up with a plan, she’d analyze it more thoroughly before they jumped into things, like now, when the four of them were running through the underground passageways of Tower Prep away from the Gnomes.

Secondly, she promised to indulge herself more, like eating lots of chocolate and not feeling guilty when she wanted a refill of Cherry Coke.

“Suki, c’mon!” Gabe yelled at her. Of course she was slower. She was short and didn’t run as fast. Maybe one of her new life changes would be that she’d jog in the mornings. That is, if she survived until tomorrow morning...

Then there was Gabe. As she trailed behind she realized that he was slowing down so he could run with her, and when he took her hand, Suki’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt his warmth. She looked at him, still frantic and scared they’d get busted, and though she only saw him from his profile (and it was dark, so details were fuzzy), but wow, she really appreciated his looks from this spot, right now, when they could very well get injured or shipped off to West Campus.

Thankfully, C.J. and Ian steered them to safety, for this time anyway, but it didn’t mean Suki would go back on her new promises to herself. After escaping from the Gnomes this time, she decided she’d start right away with her first indulgence.

So when Suki pulled Gabe toward her for an impulsive, relieved kiss, needless to say her friends were surprised. Though, by the satisfied grin on Gabe’s face, she was happy that least one of her friends was enjoying a newer, more indulgent Suki.  



End file.
